The Force's Intervention
by MishimaBlood17
Summary: Qui-Gon has joined passed and has joined the living force. But that did not mean he didn't keep his eyes over his students. 8 years after ROTS The living force has come up with a proposition to Qui-Gon Jin The living force wants him to train young Luke Skywalker.
1. Chapter 1

Qui-Gon Jinn had seen and learned a lot of things after his death through the force.

And it was because of his knowledge and belief of the living force that he was able to keep watch over all things that happened in the mortal realm that he had left behind almost 43 years ago.

He could feel the force's sad cries when she had seen her child turn to the dark side and slaughter the Jedi of Old. But it was as the Battle between his two former students on the dreadful Mustafar planet that a realization was seen. As he had seen in the past when a person turned to the dark side it was said that any trace of that person was to be destroyed and the new dark sinister presence would take it's place.

But as Qui-Gon searched his would be students force signature he came about a shocking discovery. "_He's not letting the dark side of the force truly control him. It's like he's trying to merge it_ was the thought that ran throughout the old master's head. It was with this thought that the force decided to intervene into his self evaluation. Through his mind he heard her say"**It is because he is still the Chosen One of The Force**"**He may have turned for now but there is no doubt he is still meant to bring balance**." was the Forces answer to the old master.

"_I do not question that, what I do question is why does the dark side seem to fade in and out of him?_ " "I**t is because he is using the dark side of the force as a cover from his past and actions"** the force answered back. "_So he is the Chosen One, the one who will bring balance to the force_? he asked with his arms crossed and tucked inTo his long Jedi sleeves. "**Yes but he can not do it alone. There is another reason I wanted to speak with you. This matter has to do with Anakin's offspring.**

"_Yes I have watched them their 8 years old and already their force signature is as strong if not stronger than their father's was at the age of 9. **"Yes but their has been a change. I looked into their futures and I can see a lot of struggles that could be avoided with my plan." **I'm __listening _said Qui-Gon with a skeptical expression on his face.

**" I want you to train young Luke in the ways of the Force. Help him become a true Jedi Knight as is his birthright.** "_Why me, surely Obi-Wan would be better counting he has been watching the boy the past 8 years now. _**''Obi-Wan would have been my choice but I know he would train Luke in the Way of The Old and teach him to follow that Code the Jedi ****followed. I wish to see a new Order to bring light back into this darkness that covers the galaxy. **_"I don't know if it should be me. I already failed Anakin when it should have been my duty to train him not Obi-Wan who was barely a knight yet. Plus there is Xanatos who turned under my __tutelage. "_**You did not fail Xanatos or Anakin.**

** They both may have fallen but they were for different reasons. Xanatos fell because he was corrupted by the power and wealth Crion offered him. Anakin fell because of his desperation to save Padme and his unborn children. Xanatos wanted power and Anakin wanted the power to keep the ones he loved from dying. "** _But if I train Luke what of Leia surely she would need teaching to especially if she follow's her mother's footsteps and becomes a politician."_**Leia will learn in time but as of right now Luke is our greatest hope of bringing Anakin back to fulfill his destiny of bringing balance. He will train her as you have trained him. So I will ask you again Qui-Gon, Will you train him? **It only took Qui-Gon a moment to decide his answer. "_Ok I'll do it._

_What you think? Review_


	2. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon found himself on a planet he had not been in years, Tatooine. The hot barren sun scorched his new temporary body as he walked along the sandy road leading to the small hut his _wayward_ apprentice had taken refuge in. When the force had said that he would be training young Luke he had no idea how he was gonna do it. You see once he had left the mortal realm his soul and spirit had become part of the spirit realm. In essence he was non existing n the real world. He had thought how he was gonna accomplish this training until the force had told him what her plan truly was.

**FLASHBACK**

**"Qui-Gon since you have become part of this realm I am gonna do something that I have not done in a millennia. I am gonna make you a temporary body". When the Force had said this Qui-Gon was shocked for he had not known such a thing was possible.**

** From what he had learned once a Jedi had passed his soul became the Force in it's self. This is why Jedi burned the dead Jedi's bodies so it's spirit could become one with The Force in it's travels. And as far as he knew it was impossible to return to the Living World once a person crossed over. But there was one thing that caught his intention in what The Force had said.**

** "****_What do you mean by "temporary body"? _****Qui-Gon asked as he had no idea what the Force had meant by this statement. "I meant what I said you will have a temporary body until your training of Luke has been completed. You may be returning to the living world but you do not belong there anymore. Once Luke's training has been completed and he reaches the status of Knight than you will be returned here to watch over his progress."**

** Qui-Gon thought about this situation when he figured it it makes sense. If he were to continue on i the living world when he wasn't supposed to be part of it anymore it could push the galaxy into even more chaos than it already was. ****_"Okay… When do we start?_**

**END FLASHBACK**

Lets just say that the process of being put back into his body after being without it for so long was a little nerve wracking for Jinn. As a force spirit he no longer had a pulse or heart for he no longer needed these things in the Force's realm. So to have a heartbeat and to feel the blood flowing through him was very weird for Jinn not having them for so long.

But these thoughts were banished to the back of his mind as he approached the small hut that his former pupil resided in now. "_Inconspicuous and blends well into the background, well picked Obi-Wan" _thought Jinn as he took in the small hut that was his former padawan's home for the past 8 years.

Now here was the moment of truth for when the plan would come into sensed inside the home to felt his former apprentice's signature to be on alert with a feeling of confusion no doubt having felt his own presence at the door. He was not wrong for when he had to duck a blue lightsaber aimed directly at his head from the doorway. Qui-Gon managed to dodge the next attempt from his padawan by using the force to keep his padawan pressed up against the wall of the hut.

He finally took a good look at Obi-Wan's face. He was very young when he passed and was barely out of his 20's. But now he could see how ragged and worn down his apprentice was now. His blue eyes that showed so much wisdom were now riddled with war and heartache His ginger beard now showing specks of gray here and there as well as his short hair that was combed over to the side to keep his bangs out of his face. All in all his apprentice was worn down from the sith's return and the darkness that now covered everything.

"Who are you and why are you here" Obi-Wan's voice croaked out struggling against the invisible binds that were keeping him tethered to the hut. Qui-Gon smiled and with that a all to familiar smirk plastered on his face replied with "We'll Obi-Wan I know it's been years since we last saw each other, but I didn't think you would forget your old master now would you?" Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan looked at the imposter who stood before disguised as his old master and with a look of disbelief said " The Empire must be getting low on ideas to hunt Jedi if this is the best they could do, was this Vader's idea as a way to let my guard down." Obi-Wan replied with a rebellious look on his face but on the inside his mind was working a thousand miles per hour. _"Has The Empire finally found me, has Vader finally decided to look here and sent a assassin here to destroy me? _Obi-Wan first thought but then squashed that idea as soon as it came. _"No, Vader would have come himself as he wants nothing more than me dead by his hand"._

Obi-Wan looked at the imposter and said "If your here to kill me you might as we'll get it over with. On the inside Ob-Wan was already thinking of ways to escape. Qui-Gon just chuckled and shook his head knowing what was going on in his former padawan's head and replied" Obi-Wan how many times have I told to not worry about the future but to concentrate on the here and now".

When he said this Obi-Wan now looked a little startled for nobody knew exactly the words Qui-Gon would always say to him when he was anxious or nervous about something"_Not even Anakin". _Obi-Wan added as a afterthought then turned his attention back to Jinn. "Alright if your really Qui-Gon Jinn then tell me, What did I say to you after our meeting with the council about Anakin?

Obi-Wan asked as he stared at Jinn with a challenging smirk on his face. Qui-Gon smiled right back and said" 'I believe you said to me that the boy was dangerous and I replied back saying he was not dangerous but that his future was uncertain." Jinn replied with a witty smile on his face. "Master?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked at Jinn with a face of recognition and understanding. "It has been a long time time Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon replied as he released Obi-Wan from his prison against the home.

'I don't understand Master how are you here? Obi-Wan asked with a confused stare on his face. "The Force has brought me here on a mission my old friend. Qui-Gon continued "It involve's the children of Anakin Skywalker more importantly his son. Obi-Wan for he the first time in his life was left in a daze. "Why would the Force send you here just for that when I have been watching the boy for the past 8 years? Obi-Wan asked not understanding the point of Qui-Gon being here. "That's easy my friend Qui-Gon replied than continued saying as he walked pass his apprentice into the hut, "I'm here to train him".

**We'll Qui-Gon meets his former apprentice after so many years gone. Tell me what you think.**

**Send Ideas and Review.**

**tbc Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Train him"? Obi-Wan asked surprise in his voice. Of all the things he expected his old Master to be here for training Luke was definitely not one of them. Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan and with that same wiseful eye that he said:"Yes the force is very strong with him. I visited him and his sister sometimes in their dreams. They are just like their father, strong with the children the force is. I know that you had future plans of training him when he was older but the Force has decided that for balance to be restored, he needs to be trained now.

" Obi-Wan looked at his master with a skeptical look and said in a wavering voice, "But he isn't ready master, I don't want Luke to have to know that his Father became nothing but a machine based on destruction. I don't want him to have to face the Empire yet and most of all face Vader and Palpatine when he isn't ready. Plus he is only eight years old". "If my memory serves me correctly Anakin was only a year older than them when he began his tutelage under you." Qui-Gon countered. "Yes only after you begged and pleaded that the council have him trained. After you died I was trying to honor your last wish and all I ended up doing was failing you, Anakin and the galaxy."

Obi-Wan said his heart still not healed after the events 8 yrs ago. Qui-Gon walked to his former student and said "You did not fail me Obi-Wan nor did you fail Anakin or the galaxy." He put a hand on his old friends shoulder and said "If anything I was the one to fail you-Obiwan tried to interrupt his master but Qui-Gon held his hand up letting him know to way till he finished- "It was my job to train Anakin not yours. You were barely a knight when I passed and yet you took upon yourself to train Anakin when you knew the council would disagree."

"Luckily they obliged and you made an excellent teacher. You made me more proud of a Master than any Master could ever want or need. Anakin could not have had a better teacher for himself. Do not think that his turn to the dark side was of your cause, no Anakin turned because he felt the ones he loved were threatened." Obi-Wan looked up at his Master with a look of confusion on his face"Master what do you mean? What could have made Anakin feel so scared for his family that he sold his soul to that monster?

"I believe you don't need my help with that one Obi-Wan, think deeper, when did you notice Anakin started acting more cold and distant towards the Jedi and to yourself?" Qui-Gon answered already knowing the answer but wondering if his old Padawan could figure it out. Then with a look of shock and understanding Obi-Wan said two words"His Dreams". Qui-Gon nodded saying' "Yes those dreams or visions were his unfortunate undoing. Instead of his Mother dying it was Padme he saw dying in childbirth. Tormented by these dreams night after night with no one but one person to turn to for guidance. Obi-Wan finished this statement with one name, "Palpatine".

Qui-Gon continued saying "Palpatine planted the idea that Darth Plaguis The Wise knew how to stop death by creating new life with the midichlorians within a person's cells into Anakin's head. Desperate and torn between his duties as a Jed and as a husband and soon to be father Anakin chose what he thought was the best chance he had." Qui-Gon continued saying "Enough about the pasts,what we must focus on now is the future. That future entails Luke and Leia's training."Obi-Wan looked confused on the matter of Luke's twin and spoke his confusion. "Master I understand Luke being trained, but why Leia? I understand that she is powerful in the force but from my understanding she is to be the last resort should Luke fail."

"Exactly which is why she should be trained as soon as possible, because should Luke fail in his mission than it would fall on Leia's shoulders to carry it out". Qui-Gon stated. Obi-Wan then continued stating" But who is to train her than? From my understanding after you finish Luke's training you are to return to the Force's realm. Qui-Gon merely smiled and said"That is easy my friend Luke will take Leia as his Padawan learner as I will take him as mine." Now why don't bring the young one in since he's been hovering by the door since I arrived here."

Qui-Gon said then using the Force opened the door the boy was leaning in causing young Luke to tumble into the room. Luke then looked at the man that had opened the door in clear confusion and caution. His Uncle Owen told him to never talk to strangers or to wonder but when he had saw the strange man enter Old Ben's house he had been curious since as far as he's known Ben he never had company. Qui-Gon smiled and got down on one knee so he was eye level with the boy. "Hello little one my name is Qui-Gon Jinn what is yours? Qui-Gon asked.

Luke looked at the man and for some reason he felt he could trust him. "My name is Luke Skywalker sir, it's nice to meet you Mr. Jinn" Qui-Gon smiled and said "It's nice to meet you too young one". He then turned to Obi-Wan and said"He looks just like his father". Luke perked up when he heard him mention his father. "Did you know my father Mr. Jinn? Luke asked anxiously. All his life he wondered what happened to his parents for him to end up with his Aunt and Uncle on this dust ball. Qui-Gon having picked up the boys thoughts smiled and said"Actually Luke it was on this "dustball" as you say where I met your father who was only a year older than you are now. He was an excellent pilot when I first met him. He raced in the Boonta Eve to get the parts for our ship. But what I really was surprised by how strong he was in the force." Luke just listened as Qui-Gon explained what the force was and how he was a excellent Jedi Knight having fought in The Clone Wars with Obi-Wan.

"Master Jinn If what you say is true if my father was a Jedi does that mean I will be too?" Luke asked hopefully wanting to be able to make his father proud by walking in his footsteps. Qui-Gon just smiled and said"Yes young one, you are just like your father, the Force is very strong with you as it was in Anakin. You will be a very powerful Jedi Knight.

It was at this point where the future was set and a chain events would set in motion a course the Sith or the galaxy could see something.

For the first time in 8 yrs the Force was smiling.

**Whew! I finally got this out. Sorry for taking so long, hopefully it won't happen again.**

**Review and give me some ideas. **

**Peace and May The Force be with You!**


	4. A New Hope

_10 YEARS LATER_

Two star fighters break through the Tattooine atmosphere landing in outbacks of the planet away from the prying eyes of the inhabitants. One starfighter was a bright yellow with a stripe of black going through it. The ship housed a very familar blue and white astromech droid. The hatch opened to reveal a man who looked in his early thirties with a beard and long blond hair with streaks of gray tied back to keep out of his face while the rest hanged down his shoulders.

This man had an aura around that spoke of power yet controlled power. He had blue eyes that were hardened but that spoke of wisdom and knowledge beyond his years. He wore a dark beige jedi tunic underneath a brown robe. He had a silver and black lightsaber attached to his right side of his belt. (_Pitcure the top part of Qui-gons lightsaber and the bottom grip part of Anakins lightsaber put together.) _The man looked around at the familar planet in nostalgia. _"How long has it been since I stepped foot on here?"_

The man thought as the second starfighter that was green's hatch opened to reveal another man this one in his early 40's with his long hair like the mans before him pulled back in a long ponytail and the rest hanging off his shoulders. Except this mans hair was almost completely gray with specks of brown still showing through the roots. He wore a tan beige tunic with beige trousers and black boots with a brown tunic like the man before. He too had a silver and black lightsaber attached to his belt. "R6 contact Obi-Wan and let him know we've arrived."

The older man told the little red asrtomech attached to his ship. "Are you sure it's wise to be doing long range communication in the open like this Master? The younger man asked his master as he stepped down from his ship. "There's nothing to worry about Luke, its a private transmission, plus the Empire has little jurisdiction here due to The Hutts influence. They tend to stay away from each other and mind their own business." Qui-gon said to his young apprentice even if his appearence said otherwise.

Luke just nodded and began to unhook R2 from his ship as the little astromech made series of excited beeps and whirs. "I know your exhausted and ready to get going but we have to wait for Obi-Wan to respond back to us so we know where to meet." At that moment R6 began to show a hologram of the very man Luke was speaking of. _"Master Qui-gon its good to see you again after all this time" _Obi-wan said as his image flickered every now and then due to the distance. "And to you my old friend. I'm responding to the distress signal you sent me to meet you here so I'm just calling for the location. "_Ah yes I'm in a small cantina bar in Mos Eisley about 20 miles north of your location, I'm sending you my coordinates now._

_" _As he said that R6 let out a series of beeps to let the two men know she received the coordinates. "Good we'll borrow a speeder near here and meet with you in about a hour" Qui-gon said as he closed the communication with his former apprentice. "Master do you think Obi-Wan wanting us to meet with him has anything to do with my sister?"

Luke asked as he crossed his arms tucking them in his sleeves as he had seen his master do on multiple occasions. It was a few weeks ago that they received an accidental transmission through there communications saying that the princess of alderran's ship had been boarded and detained due to conspiracies of treasons by Imperials and Darth Vader himself "It may be but we'll never know until we meet with him. You know this place better then me, where can we find a quick speeder for cheap?"

After 20 min of walking and a little jedi mind trick the two Jedi were on their way to the cantina to meet Obi-Wan in a new speeder. After a quick 30 min drive the two entered the cantina and spotted Obi-Wan in the back speaking with two other occupants in the same booth. As the two got closer they were able to get a better look at the two strangers. One was obviously a giant wookie with a crossbow attached to his back. The other was a young man in his early thirties with dark brown hair wearing a white shirt with a black vest over it.

He wore black pants with black boots and a blaster strapped to his side. He had a aura of cockiness and arrogance to him the Jedi couls sense but no hostolity so they made themselves known. "Obi-Wan I see you've made some aquaintances" Qui-Gon said with a a little amusement in his voice. "Ah Master it's good to see you again. I was just negotiating a possible transport to Alderran with Mr. Solo here. Obi-Wan said as he explained the message he had got from Leia needing rescuing from her imprisonment on the Death Star. "I see, well if were gonna be traveling together we might as well introduce ourselves shouldn't we?"

Qui-gon said as he turned towards Solo and the wookie. "I'm Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn and this here is Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker. " Qui-Gon announced in a hushed voice not wanting to alert any of the other patrons in the bar. Declarig oneself a Jedi during this time was sentencing oneself to death on the spot. It was at this moment Luke decided to step forward and speak for the first time since they entered the pub. "Nice to make your aqauintence". He finshed with a bow towards the group.

"I'm Han Solo and this is my partner and co-pilot Chewbacca." Solo replied with a nod to both men. Obi-Wan finally got a look at Luke and was shockd by his appearence. He knew he wasn't as sharp as he was before but his mind still knew how to add years together. " Luke is that really you?" he asked shock and skepticism in his tone. Luke just smiled and replied "It's me Ben I know it's been a while but i didn't think I would be that easy to forget about" Luke replied with amusment and a smirk that was very reminiscient of a young Anakin Skywalker. "Its not that Luke its just that your appearence is a lot more... older than I remember you should be" Obi-Wan finished with a calculating look on his face. "Wait how old is he supposed to be"? Solo interjected for the second time into the conversation. "I'm actually only 19 years old" Luke cut in answering the mans question. "WHAT"? Han asked shocked by the answer as Chewbacca made a noise similar to his partner. "B-B-But you look older than me, how could you possibly be 19?" Solo asked.

"That is a story for another time. For now we need transport and I've heard your in posession of one of the fastest ships in the galaxy. Afterall the Millenium Falcon is notorious for escaping Imperials." Han thought it over "20,000 credits and you've got yourself a pilot."Luke put his hand to his chin and started stroking his beard befor replying"10,000 credits for now and you'll get the other 10,000 after we've landed on Alderann. " Luke said with a little persuasion(aka mimd trick) in his voice. Han thought it over and said "Fine you've got a deal but I want that money before you get on board." Qui-Gon chose to step in and say "Very well we are very thankful for your services ." Han just nodded and said "My ships just through that courtyard so have th- Han was about to finish before being interrupted by a green Rodian that had walked up to the table. "_Going somewhere Solo?_" the Rodian said before sitting itself on the other side of the booth.

Han just turned towards the group and told them he'll catch up with them. As the 3 Jedi and Wookie walked towards the ship Luke stopped his master and said"Master I'm worried" lUKE said as they came to a complete stop letting Obi-Wan and Chewbacca go forward. "Worried about your sister arn't you?" Qui-Gon stated looking into his former padawans eyes. "Yes Master" he answered back feeling ashamed for appearing to his master. "It is human to feel fear sometimes Luke, it is only when you let that fear control and drive is when you have lost yourself. Trust in the living force and listen to what it tells you". Luke looked into his old Masters eyes and saw the wisdom they held and knew he was right. "Your right, thank you Master". he finished. Qui-Gon smiled and said "Do not worry about your sister I sense she is safe for now, but we must hurry for we may not know how long that may last". Luke countered saying "Yes cause she unfortuanately inherited our parents talent for getting into trouble"

Luke said frustration clealy in his tone. "Don't fret Luke she'll be fine she inherited your fathers quick wit to get out of things didn't she?" Qui-Gon said as he turned heading towards the Falcon. Luke just looked uo as if in though and said to himself. "_That's what I'm afraid off" _He said as he followed his Master .

**What you think? Also I'll explain Lukes appearence in the next chapter.**

**Review please and thank you.**

**May The Force Be With You.!**


End file.
